


Tests of Patience

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All Aokiji wanted was to take a nap...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tests of Patience

_What a beautiful day for a nap_ , Aokiji thought as he reclined on the deck, eyes closed, basking in the early morning sunshine. The sound of waves lapping gently against the side of the ship, the calls of gulls riding the wind, the thundering of a couple hundred feet across the deck… He frowned. _So much for my nap._

“Admiral Aokiji, sir!” A voice cut through the commotion, stiff and formal. 

He felt a shadow fall across him and he cracked an eyelid to find a young woman standing over him, her hand raised in salute.

“Lieutenant [Name],” he acknowledged, inclining his head. She stood taller for a moment, swelling with pride at her newly promoted rank. “You’re blocking my sun,” he said, closing his eyes once more. He could practically feel her deflate at his words and he had to force back a grin.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we’re ready to leave,” she huffed.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

She faltered. “Uh, your orders, sir...”

“Oh… well, uh, let’s go then.”

“You’re not going to give the order yourself?”

Aokiji stifled a yawn. “That’s why you’re here.”

[Name] sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to face the scattered Marines. “If you’re all quite done running around like headless chickens, weigh anchor!” she barked. They froze in place and offered a salute and a chorused “yes ma’am” before rushing away with more vigour than before. 

Aokiji cringed. “Arara… No need to be so loud.”

She shot him a glare. “Next time maybe you should give the order.”

He smiled and waved his hand dismissively. “You’re doing fine on your own. Wake me when we arrive, hm?”

“It’s a two day trip-”

But the sleep mask had already descended over his eyes and soft snores filled the air, each one accompanied by a tiny cloud of icy mist. [Name] sighed and rolled her eyes, storming off in a huff. Behind her back, Aokiji let a smirk drift across his features.

He woke from his nap a short time later, once they had reached the open sea. The sun had risen high in the sky and there seemed to be a lull about the ship. He spotted [Name] close by, her eyes on the log pose to make sure they were keeping course.

“Lieutenant,” he called and she snapped to attention, hand flying up in a salute.

“Yes, sir!”

He patted the spot beside him. “You look like you could use a break. Come take a nap with me,” he said with a wink.

Her cheeks flushed red and she seemed at a loss for words. _Bingo_ , Aokiji thought, a smirk forming on his face. He watched her clamour for a response, only for her to grow even more flustered. Avoiding his eyes, she muttered something about “impropriety” and hurried away.

Aokiji shrugged. “Suit yourself. Waste of a lovely day if you ask me…” he muttered, falling back into a state of unconsciousness.

The next time he woke was to the sound of cannon fire. 

“Sir, we’re under attack!”

“Hmm?” He peeked from beneath his mask to find [Name] flustered and desperate.

“Your orders, sir!”

“Arara…”

“SIR!”

“I suppose we should, uh… Return fire?”

“That would be the correct course of action in this situation, yes,” she replied bitterly.

“Then what are you waiting for? Do you want them to sink us?” A smile played at the corner of his lips which earned him a glare.

“You can’t be serious.” She sighed in exasperation. “MEN, ARM THE CANNON’S. RETURN FIRE WHEN I GIVE THE ORDER!”

“Yes ma’am!” came the response and soon the air was filled with the whistling of cannonballs and the splintering of wood. Aokiji reclined back against the railing, seemingly unfazed by it all as he watched [Name] bark the orders. He smiled. As predicted, she performed amicably.

“Enemy ship captured, sir,” she reported, not an hour later. Her voice was strained and Aokiji could tell she was about ready to drop.

“Good work, Lieutenant. Sit with me?”

This time she did not protest, almost collapsing to the deck by his side. She groaned as her aching muscles were finally given some relief.

“You did well today,” he hummed, pulling her against his chest. She started at the contact, but after some gentle coaxing, she gratefully leaned into him, closing her eyes.

“No thanks to you,” she snorted.

“That was the point.”

Her eyes opened and fixed him with a death glare. “You were testing me?”

He laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around her. “And you passed with flying colours. I’d say you've more than earned a nap. There’s still some sunlight left, care to join me?”

“Nonsense,” she yawned. “I don’t have time for a nap, my asshole of a superior dumped me with all his work.”

“Ouch.”

“You had it coming.”

“I suppose I did…”


End file.
